Llamada
by Rain Liddle
Summary: Un drabble que muestra la forma en que Mari y Kanda acogieron la muerte de Deesha. Traducción.


**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece, así que no reclamen. ¿Verdad que es simple?

**Summary:** ¿Qué pasó luego de que Kanda y Mari encontraran el cuerpo sin vida de Deesha en París? Spoilers para el capítulo 43 del manga. Incluso cuando, por la catedral al fondo, el lugar bien puede ser Barcelona, España.

**Llamada **

Parecía que todo París se había reunido exclusivamente para ver el cadáver de un Exorcista crucificado e invertido, sobre un poste de luz. Suaves susurros venían de la multitud, más que otra cosa especulaciones acerca del autor de un acto tan irrespetuoso como profanar un cuerpo humano -¡Y ni más ni menos que el de un miembro de la orgullosa Orden Oscura!- de manera tan espantosa.

Sin embargo, la gente se calló repentinamente cuando otros dos miembros, identificables por las cruces en sus pechos, aparecieron, siguiendo la pista de una cosa pequeñita, que volaba como un murciélago. Como el Mar Rojo, la muchedumbre se partió al medio, para dejarles llegar al cuerpo.

Kanda miró a Deesha, que no parecía ser más que una cruza entre Peter (Que fue crucificado al revés¿No es cierto?) y un enorme murciélago. Sin una sola palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia el teléfono más cercano. Tenía una llamada que hacer.

Entre tanto, Mari se había arrimado al cuerpo y comenzaba a tironear de la cadena que atara los restos al poste.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Kanda, luego de conectar su gólem al sistema.-Aquí el equipo de Theodore, habla Kanda.

Un crujido.

-¿Hola?-Komui.-¿Qué sucede? Por favor, en breve, estamos muy ocupados.-De hecho, los cuerpos de Chaka Labon y Kazaana Reed a penas acababan de ser descubiertos.

Kanda casi se desmaya al imaginar a Komui trabajando de verdad.

-Por favor, envía gente de la funeraria a la Catedral L'Vie d'Deux's.-Gruñó a cambio. (N/A: Me basé en el nombre del camino. Es probable que no exista).

-¿Otro muerto?-La voz de Komui era repentinamente aguda.

-¿"Otro"?-Repitió Kanda.-¿Cuántos más murieron?

-...Sabes que no puedo decírtelo.

-De acuerdo, vale.-Protestó el muchacho andrógeno.-¡Sólo manda dos jodidos funerarios!

-¿Quién murió?

-Deesha Barry, del equipo Theodore. Lo encontramos crucificado, de cabeza al suelo, en un poste de luz. Hay un montón de civiles admirando el espectáculo... ¡¿Por qué diablos no viene ningún estúpido a buscar el cuerpo?!-Lo último fue casi gritado en el tubo.

-Tómalo con calma, Kanda.-Se quejó Komui.-Te darás a ti mismo una aneurisma. Llegarán de un momento a otro. Estarán ahí en unos cuantos minutos.

-Más vale que así sea.-Amenazó Kanda en japonés.-O te castraré, no jodo.-Komui hizo de cuenta que no escuchó esa última parte, en tanto Kanda se desconectaba abruptamente.

Por lo pronto, Mari había colocado el cuerpo en el piso, con una posición adecuada. Sepan que era como una barra de hierro, no ocupaba mucho espacio. Un lienzo le cubría el rostro.

-Estúpido Deesha.-Murmuró Kanda.-Por supuesto, tuviste que dejarte matar ahora. Desgraciado.

-Te extrañaremos.-Dijo Mari, quedamente.

-Juro que voy a matar al que te mató.-Profirió Kanda, con suavidad, agachándose y tocando la mejilla de su ex camarada.-Si no es por tu bien, lo haré por el mío y el todos.

Se levantó nuevamente; el empleado de la funeraria estaba allí, con un ataúd negro, revestido en plata. Sin una palabra, los dos exorcistas colocaron el cuerpo en su interior, y contemplaron cómo el hombre soldaba la tapa. Permanecería cerrado hasta que el cuerpo de Deesha fuese cremado y sus cenizas, enterradas en el mausoleo bajo cuidado de la Orden. Su nombre se uniría a la creciente lista de víctimas.

Finalmente, el ataúd fue llevado hasta el coche fúnebre y partió dentro del mismo. Hubo un silencio respetuoso hasta que se fue.

-Vámonos.-Dijo Kanda.-No hay tiempo que perder.-Con eso, los dos exorcistas dejaron la ciudad una vez más, para buscar a su maestro, en ésta ocasión, cargando con las nuevas de la muerte de su camarada.

* * *

**Cut dice...**

* * *

**Tensa-chan **escribió ésto hace algún tiempo. Hey, no tanto! No me salieron canas desde que lo ví en el Just In. Ejercitando inglés, he aquí el fruto de Cutters. ñ.ñ ¿Me dirán algo hoy...? 


End file.
